User talk:Crimsonnavy
__TOC__ Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- MezzoDragon (Talk) 14:03, August 2, 2010 : : Hello there I'm Docja! Nice meeting you!Docja 18:59, June 22, 2011 (UTC)Docja ---- The Nominations :When do they end? Hey Crimson, can we do the FU interview? --Bullet Yeah, also change up the FU thing and the Featured Pokemon, add in the questions, I will fill them in. Bullet mon?}} I LOVE Entei Bakugan Users Wiki Hello ! We would like you to join us on Bakugan Users Wiki! If you want to edit our vast collection of Bakugan pages and User pages, to just chatting about anything you want, or just hangin' out! Come visit us! You could even join in our occasional contests, projects, and other events! You could even join an editing team! So come on down and take a look at our wonderful wiki. Lord of Pyrus Ban this Troll The User Lordofpyrus would like a nice long ban(I'd perma-ban, but it's your call) for placing unwanted messages on notable wiki members talk pages about joining his wiki and then he flamed me when I told him he'd get blocked for such action. Idiots these days... [[User:SapphireWave|'SapphireWave']](Talk) 02:19, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Aye User:Lordofpyrus's most recent edit isn't the most accepted. And doesn't fly. Adminly powers in order. 02:19, June 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:Unjustified Accusations Sorry, Crimson, won't happen again. I promise. :D However, it might, if Charitwo were to return, demote you and seize power. Then it'll be the The Battle of Bunker Hill all over again. Fortunately, VSTF does not have access to User rights... :D Arceus The God of Pokemon 16:00, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :Don't be ridiculous. Charitwo is the one who promoted Crimsonnavy to sysop/bureaucrat. Wait... :On the comments on my nomination for adminship said you said that users can ask for the rights if you think they are fit. I am making sure if it is that or a misunderstanding. Don't care cuz I am not as obsessed on gaining powers like I used to :p. ::Ok. Well.... Bullet thinks that the nominations for adminship should remain for two months. Most wikis do one week on nomination. :::Is two weeks okay then? Because I want to write on how long the nominations are on Pokémon Wiki:Requests for Adminship. ::::Are you saying I can change it to two weeks? Guess what? I am the first user nominated on the history of that page XD. :::::Wow... we are most certainately going to have like three new sysops in the future. BassJapas, Bullet Fransisco, and me. I am sure they are going to win so lets just wait till June 14. Why don't you really support/oppose? Could I be admin? I am sorry about pestering you about it, but it is the new month. I have read the regulations/requirements to be an admin and I know I am up for the task. In another subject, could you delete AR and talk to Mimo1? - Could you please give me a link to it? - It is an honor. It is an honor, Comrade. Marines Black Ops 00:45, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Pokémon Wiki:Requests for Adminship Is it alright if I do some reconstruction on this page? As some of the rules aren't clear and there needs to be a voting standard and edit standard. And possibly a signature standard, because pages like that should use signatures like mine. I was thinking just signatures like --User:Username (User talk:talk) ~~~~~ As those are much cleaner and easier to view. With ability to change the colors, of course. 17:56, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :Also, could you possibly do something about Arceus? I'm honestly have had it to my limit with him. And I don't want to explode at him. 14:40, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Pokemon Wiki :On the Requests for Adminship page it says that Bullet is awaiting his review. What does that exactly mean. By the way, can my request stay 'till I win the powers? BassJapas If BassJapas has a problem, she can leave. ''She can not revert a vote just because it opposed her. Thats basic cheating. As a result, she does not deserve admin rights. Arceus The God of Pokemon 14:50, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :Your second personality doesn't edit mainspace, so its votes are invalid, like the invalid it is. 14:54, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Just leave each other alone. Just try to avoid each other. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 14:57, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm just not okay with getting unrightfully judged by a person and their "brother". Especially when they both don't edit mainspace much. Either way, I have other things to do then deal with immaturity. 15:08, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Additions to MediaWiki:Monobook.css and MediaWiki:Wikia.css As you saw on the IRC with my testing, I've been trying to get the forum icon thing to work, and finally got it to work. And since we'll most likely start using the forums once I get it up and running. If you want to add it, which I think would be beneficial, the code for adding it would be: /* ############################################################## */ /* ## Forum formatting -Algorithm & -Splaka from Central ## */ /* ############################################################## */ .forumheader { -moz-border-radius:10px 10px 10px 10px; border-top: 2px solid #FFCC00 !important; border-left: 2px solid #FFCC00 !important; border-bottom: 4px solid #A68500 !important; border-right: 4px solid #A68500 !important; background-color: #C0C0C0; color: #000; margin-top: 1em; padding: 6px; } .forumlist td.forum_edited a { color: black; text-decoration: none } .forumlist td.forum_title a { padding-left: 20px; } .forumlist td.forum_title a.forum_new {color: #D4AA00; font-weight:bold !important; font-weight:bold; background: url('http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/imagedump/images/5/59/Pok%C3%A9mon_Wiki_User.png?1') center left no-repeat; padding-left: 20px; } .forumlist td.forum_title a.forum_new:visited { font-weight: normal; background: none; padding-left: 20px; } .forumlist th.forum_title { padding-left: 20px; } At the bottom of both pages. 16:35, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Just a question :If I don't get six supports during two weeks and still have more supports than opposes then will I become an administrator and pass? :No, Jello, it doesn't work that way. All requests will be reviewed in 2 weeks. If you get 6 supports before or within 2 weeks, you're instantly promoted. If you get 6 oppose, its closed. If you fail to get 6 support by 2 weeks, your request will be closed and you can request it again in 45 days. Arceus The God of Pokemon 16:51, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::That's basically what happens. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 16:54, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Crimson. I noticed that your signature takes a lot of space when in source mode, would you like me to make a page for you so it doesn't show all of your codes? 16:55, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :Ok here is the page you can edit when changing it. And you need to type :) 17:01, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Do you like it? Also, I have a suggestion for the wiki. I will be creating a forum son about it. 17:09, June 4, 2011 (UTC) This is the suggestion. Please read it and tell me what you think :) 18:13, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Please stop sending me messages. Ok? I don't want people to look at my talk page. I dont even want a talk page What does archive mean and how do you do it o.k. [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 20:52, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Mission Complete Hey Crimson, I just wanted to tell you that there was a LOT of red links in the Berry List, so I decided to create pages for ALL of them. There was a TON of them. :D Thats a lot of work huh? Also, I want to join PokePower. How do I do so? 03:21, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :Ok cool! I am currently trying to get rid of red links and create pages for users to start editing. I'll ask you again after I reach 800 edits :) 18:09, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Admin Promotion Just letting you know I'm online you stated you'd promote me the next time I logged in. My newest blog "Super Sorry - Been on Holiday" will explai.n (I think the title does a pretty good job all by itself :D) When I requested for adminship I checked the help wiki on admins powers, blocking and reinforcing rules but if I do have any queries I will ask as always. P.S. How did Bullet get to be a sysop and I looked on the user rights group and I couldn't find sysop so I was wondering what powers they have - also I saw there was a helpers bit, are there any helpers on our wiki? Hstar Talk Blogs 11:23, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Just to tell you... :AdventureWriter28 got 6 votes. YOu can promote her to sysop. I blocked Arceus, he got many reports from other users on my talkpage and on the IRC.--Bullet Francisco (talk) 17:49, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Slide Shows Hey would you mind if I start adding slideshows to pages?It would take up a lot space.I know how,to prove it check out the crown beastds page. KateWolf 18:04, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for making me the leader, but why'd you do it when I didn't request it? Just asking... Mystery Dungeon Red and Blue Rescue Team I plan on reconstructing this page, but I was wondering if it's alright if I copy the content from this page as I wrote that page and I'd have full content from the author and the wiki admins to use it? 19:40, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Crimsonnavy! ^_^ Can I add Pokemon Adventures Manga Wiki to the Pokémon Wiki Family Tree? [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 01:56, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Thanks. ^_^ [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 01:58, June 6, 2011 (UTC) oh man! I don't get where I add it! can you do it for me please? [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 02:05, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Thank You SO much! sorry about bugging you. Amyroselove o.k! ^_^ my keyboard is not working to good right now so I can't uses my signature! X_X well Thanks again! Amyroselove Just to let you know The admins on some of this wiki's family tree are inactive. -Universal 19:57, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh it's working now! oh thanks for the idea. ^_^ oh yeah! sorry for the late reply I had to take my shower yesterday and my Mom did her E-mails. [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 21:28, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Admins Board Back on monster hunter wiki our admins use a blog to discuss major projects going on at the wiki, and consult each other on stuff Also users were not allowed to post on it or they were banned only rollbackers, admins, and crats were allowed to post. The regular users had a suggestion blog instead if they wanted to say something. I was wondering if maybe that could work on here to help all the notable members let others know what they're doing -[[User:SapphireWave|'SapphireWave']](Talk) 01:50, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Template:PokeBox I was wondering if we could get it so that the PokeBox border was the colour of the second type that that Pokémon has. What do you think? (Of course these would be implemented after school since I have twenty minutes left) 17:24, June 7, 2011 (UTC) What happened? So what happened to the little icon that allows you to add the word Pokemon ith the accent over the e? It saved us a lot of time copying and pasting it. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 22:21, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Well I don't see it on my end. I'm talking about when you switch from Yswig code to Source Code. There's a little Pokeball icon that was supposed to be there. Maybe something's wrong on my end. Oh and congrats on getting two badges in one swoop. It was nice being #1 while it lasted. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 22:55, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Fin(n)ished Borders are good and done. Thank you for helping out with 'em. It's much appreciated. 00:22, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Crimson, think you could add a description of the move to the movesetmid part on the learnset template? I'd be willing to put that in for all the learnsets like I did with the damage categories.--[[User:SapphireWave|'SapphireWave']](Talk) 01:01, June 8, 2011 (UTC) The Perfect Caitlin Hey there. The Season three articles are almost done, Elite four is almost done too. And pokemon.com has awesome pics of the Elite Four now, including a more perfect pic of Caitlin. I'll show you. Pretty cool huh? Much better than the previous one. Anywho, Are you psyched that Elesa will soon make an appearance in the anime? I am. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 12:01, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Crimson, on Community Central, Arceus lied and said he was an admin here, I say we expand his block for doig that. What do you say?--Bullet Francisco (talk) 18:09, June 8, 2011 (UTC) You posted twice. That'll be awesome to see. I bet she'll be in disguise so no one would recognize her. She ''is a fashion model and they're pretty popular. But I'm still wondering when Sugimori will make official art of Keldeo, both forms of Meloetta and Genesect. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 18:41, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm on an iPod right now, so I can't give you an exact link. Try checking his blogs, if it's not there, then someone deleted it, it should say something about being a helper somewhere on community central...--Bullet Francisco (talk) 22:31, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Move Descrip. for Learnsets So each move has its own in-game description you know, so I was wondering if you could somehow fit a space in on the movesetmid part of the template for the description. Sorry for being unclear last time I was typing on my Ipod Touch and I'm a rather fast texter and don't read over what I write for clarity. xP [[User:SapphireWave|'SapphireWave']](Talk) 22:51, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Rollback ask Can i ask? Can i change my request to Rollback instead of Adminship? Or do i have to wait for 30 days. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 09:47, June 9, 2011 (UTC) He did it again I am here to report that JasonL made an episode article with little to no information, again. Just wanted to let you know. Also Infinity Pyrus has made two vandalism articles. Will you deal with these guys? Thanks if you will. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 09:52, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Learnset move descrip. continued Well it would widen the template quite a bit if we put the description next to the damage categories, so I thought maybe there could be a hide/show button for them maybe though I don't know if that would be possible. Oh, you could also make a whole new row for them below all the info above although it would not have a header saying description which is a minor flaw. Just do what you can though and I'll implement it :P --[[User:SapphireWave|'SapphireWave']](Talk) 02:22, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Jello Rabbit and Arceus Arceus socked, so he received a permaban. And Jello pretty much assisted him, I'll show you the links when you get in the IRC, it'll explain it all. Because Jello knew that Jedi was Arceus, and didn't report him, even though he might have thought he wouldn't edit here, he should've still reported. BassJapas(Talk) Pagetitle Hi! I just talked to BassJapas about updating the wiki's pagetitle. A couple years ago, the Wikia content team tried a strategy for helping Google search ranking -- putting a bunch of extra words into MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage. Since then, we've learned that that technique doesn't actually work, and in some ways may be harmful. You actually get better ranking with just "The Pokémon Wiki", rather than "The Pokémon Wiki - Pokémon Platinum, Pokémon Diamond, Pokémon Pearl, and more". BassJapas said it would be okay, and recommended that I mention it to the other admins too. I'm going to make the change; I hope that's cool with you guys -- please let me know! Thanks -- Danny (talk) 21:37, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Hmm For PokePower, what happens if a user is a point away, and it seems as if no one else on the site has noticed the request to join? Also, I saw you joined the IRC, and I want to say that I'm there now, I had tried to fall asleep, but my internal clock is basically laughing at me. BassJapas(Talk) :I was also wondering if I could remove myself from the User of the Month Nomination thing. As I don't really want to become User of the Month, and then go inactive for a bit to work with another wiki, since I'll probably be going to have a lesser amount of activity when Ocarina of Time 3D comes out, because I'll need to watch out for vandalism on Zeldapedia, and I don't want to disappoint anybody who might vote for me. I'll still be active, I just feel that being Featured User will make me feel like I have to have the same amount of activity, and when the game comes out, my attention will need to go to Zeldapedia, as we'll get more users. Also, that's in seven days, so yeah, don't expect the most activity out of me on the nineteenth and possibly till July. It's a remake of the first 3D game in the series, so they're basically making the first 3D game, more 3D if that makes any sense. BassJapas(Talk) Request For Rights Hey Crimson! I was wondering if I can create a page that might be of good use for better organization of user rights requests. I will create the page sometime when I see you are active and you can tell me what you think of it, if you don't like it then you can just delete it. Hope to hear from you soon! :) 04:32, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :And to this, one of us could just move the requests for adminship page to Request for User Rights as suggested on the talk page, since we won't get a redirect. BassJapas(Talk) ::True, but I made a coding that is very pleasing to me. Let me create the page in a little while and then tell me what you think. :) 19:21, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Hey Crimson. Look here for what the page would look like. I can create it if you approve of it. This would be the replacement to the current page that we have. Let me know what you think please :) 20:17, June 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oh ok. I thought it seemed to be a bit more easier to comprehend because it is hard for me to vote on the current page we have, since it is all piled on top of each other. I will keep it in my sandbox if you ever re-considerr it :) 20:39, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Coloured Names in Recent Changes I've got the coding to work in both skins, if you think we should highlight admin's names in recent changes, as well as VSTF and Staff. Oasis and Monobook. Of course, admins probably wouldn't be orange, as it's a odd colour. BassJapas(Talk) :I've also fixed the tabber stuff. Oasis and Monobook. BassJapas(Talk) Question about Jello Should Jello still be nominated for user of the month? Was wondering cause I see he is still nominated, but yet he's blocked here. --SapphireWave 00:08, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Better? Wiseamy0818 You should see what AventureWriter wrote on my talk page. i have met him before on a other wiki and he was much more happyWiseamy0818 P.S i found out how to just put your link to your profile and not all the time stuff \. See look:Wiseamy0818 Hey crimsonnavy(i will just say cn) look what this guy named wonderwalrus put on the wiki. this is a copy of it.look on the picures on the wiki and his profile. thanks! Project Character Why was Evanf removed? I'm sort of busy right now but I would be honoured to be Deputy Head or Head's Assistant. So sadly I cannot accept Head but like I say I wouldn't mind being second in command. Hstar Talk Blogs 15:00, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Background Is the colour replacement a good switch? BassJapas(Talk) Replacing Evanf You, Bullet Francisco or AdventureWriter28 should go for head of Project Character. Bullet Francisco because he was in the Character Part of Project Anime and he is responsible. Aw28 becauses she's pretty much everything Bullet is (except for things like admin) she's enthusiastic and shes Head of Project Manga - which shows she's capable of running a project. Hstar Talk Blogs 17:29, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Tabs Should we add the .css to make look different from before to use with learnsets? Monobook and in Oasis. Also, the colours in the Recent Changes work. Should we implement that for admin/staff/VSTF names? BassJapas(Talk) Hello? Crimsonavy Hello crimsonavy this is Charizard3. I need to ask you something. Ban/Block this user please: User:Carligraphy as he was vandilizing pages. --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 05:25, June 18, 2011 (UTC) IRC My apologies on the IRC. I was in, seeing as I've been up for an hour and ten minutes, but I was making coffee, getting coffee, talking to my mom and feeding/putting my dog outside. If you come back, I'm 'round now. BassJapas(Talk) Project manga Hey, Crimson! About Project Manga, can I ask who will be replacing ArceusTheGodOfPokemon, because I recently joined here and signed up for the project (for creation of Pokemon Special character articles). I have already created a few: Giovanni (Adventures) , Koga (Adventures) and Blaine (Adventures). Can you check and see if they are any good? Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 08:10, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Block If it's okay with you I'm going to perform my first block. I am blocking Mulbeni - check his talk page to see why. -- Hstar (Talk) 10:02, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I am so sorry for my absence :( I've barely been able to get on the Internet, and unfortuanately when i get on my iPod, it wont load this wiki. I will try and get on when I can, I have 5 mninutes on here. :( --Bullet Francisco (talk) 02:35, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:Rollback Thank you for the rollback. I'll do my best. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 06:24, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks (again :D) i'll check the site when i have the time. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 11:10, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Copyright claims from Bulbapedia Hi there. I represent Bulbapedia, the community-driven encyclopedia. Many of the descriptions of Pokémon appearances on this wiki have been copied directly from Bulbapedia. This breaches the terms of the license Bulbapedia content is provided under. As Wikia and Bulbapedia have different licenses, Bulbapedia content expressively cannot be used on this website. To provide proof that our content is used here, compare these two diffs: 1, 2. I spoke with the user involved many months ago; he/she appears to have vanished. We have many more examples of copyrighted content used here; most Pokémon pages have copied appearances. I would appreciate it if you would be able to remove content like this. If I am addressing the wrong administrator, please bring their attention to this issue. Thank you, thetrom 08:40, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi its the old top 19 top contributerPiglatin201 18:59, June 22, 2011 (UTC) What is pokepower membership? What is it and what are the benifits of it. Thanks! TheBen10Mazter 18:54, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Spanish images I'm really busy, and those are a lot of images. Hopefully, the names are simple, generally in the form of "(Pokémon) using (attack name)". They don't have to had the same name as the image, so simply describing what it shows on the gallery shouldn't be harder. I suggest asking him to translate them, since he's putting those images in the articles. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 18:59, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Request Hi, Crimson, I have a request for you. I feel me asking about this is long overdue. My request is: I would like to be an administrator on this wiki. I feel I can use admin powers to fully revert hidden vandalism, and also ban users who commit repetitive acts of vandalism. I feel having the admin powers will also help improve the quality of pages. I feel I am fully qualified for the task, as I have many extensive edits (over 1,000) and page creations. I also interact with the new users and admin status would improve communications between "newbies" and me. All of the admins supported me when I joined and when I started editing a lot they guided me and Mrarceus added me to Pokepower. I would like to do the same and having admin would help me do just that. Sorry to bother you, The Latias 11:39, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks anyway! The Latias 17:51, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the info Thanks for adding the info on Luke's pokemon. I also did some snooping and it looks like next week Kenyan has a Zebstrika. We probably don't know if it's a new Zebstrika or if his Blitzle evolved. One thing is certain, July will be awesome. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 20:14, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I need a favor Hi Crimson. I need you to do me a favor. I want you to post this source code on the BW041 page in source code mode next week: This is very important. Use this source code for all future BW*** episodes in case I'm not around. And this has to be posted next Thursday before midnight. I'm counting on you for this. I'm not gonna have internet access for the next few weeks come Sunday. Oh, and before I forget, keep an eye on any riff-raff that wanna make any more new Original Series episodes. Thanks in advance. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 21:15, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I really appreciate this. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 22:44, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Question Hello. I wanted to know if you could give me more information about the user of the month voting. How are the users that are picked, picked? Can I nominate people, can I nominate myself? Thanks so much! Also, I requested the special chat and I see it is up now. :) :Oh and also, I wanted to know when I am eligible to join PokePower and join the water team for editing battles. ::Ok thanks for the info! I have joined many wikis, and I feel like I should really dedicate some time to this one. Block Block User:OoooohLaLA for: Vandalism. *Talk page * This user has also been blocked once on March 11 per Block Log. Bermuda Contact Me! 21:39, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :He is already blocked. BassJapas already did it. Some things Wondering if I could propose a couple of things. Not now, as I just got Opera installed and am setting it up. Stupid firefox giving me issues. But yeah, in a bit? Is that cool? --[[User:BassJapas|''Bass]][[User talk:BassJapas|Japas]] 22:47, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Block. Me thinks could do with a block. Jazzcookie 18:57, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :Done. --[[User:BassJapas|Bass]][[User talk:BassJapas|Japas'']] 18:57, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Another one. Jazzcookie 12:55, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Chat Moderator Rights Hey. I was wondering if you can just go here and check off chat moderator in order to grant those rights to users.